Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again
by The Dark Zodiac
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang is handed a file from Major Riza Hawkeye regarding someone very dear to Mustang from his past who was thought to be dead. Are these just rumors or clues to finding Roy's lost love? Chapter 5 is up. SLASH! R&R please!
1. Chapter I: Under The Same Blue Sky

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again  
A fic by Dark Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any of that junk except my original character.

_A/N: Welcome to my first FullMetal Alchemist fic. I think I messed up some of the numbers when it comes to everyone's ages and when they joined the army, became state alchemists, the length of the Ishbal War, etc...so I took some liberties. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic. The story revolves around Seraph Sinclair, the Holy Seraphim Alchemist and his history with Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I have no idea how long this will be upon it's completion, but I'll post new chapters as I finish them. So...enjoy and please R&R. Xoxo.

* * *

_

_- Chapter I: Under The Same Blue Sky - _

_

* * *

_

Sunlight crept along the emerald grass which surrounded the city of New Haven. The warm light made it's way to the walls which surrounded the city, slowly making its way up the mass of concrete and steel. Light poured into the city as it slid down the other side of the protective barricades. A few stray rays slid through the windows of Seraph Sinclair's bedroom in his cottage on the edge of the city, striking the silver ring which rested atop his well toned chest. The light reflected off the metal ring, as well as the chain it was attached to, and danced along the walls of the bedroom. He pulled his wings around his body as beads of sweat dampened his dark brown hair.

Suddenly the winged man began clawing at the sheets of his bed, his breathing becoming short and fast. His sheets and boxers absorbed the sweat which expelled itself from his body as he tossed and turned in a nightmarish trance. Seraph was having the dream again, or perhaps it was some kind of nightmare. Maybe it was a flashback, his mind tormenting him for his part in something horrible buried deep within his mind. After all these years, he'd lost the ability to distinguish reality from nightmare in his sleep and even the improbable and horrific were taken as truth in slumber.

His hands slowly found their way to the ring which wrapped itself around a chain around his neck. As Seraph ran his fingers over the warming metal, he began to relax. The feeling of an engraved message, _All my love, forever. - RM_, help soothe him and soon the nightmares became merely an evanescence in his mind. Unfortunately, the nightmares would be back the next night, and the night after that and again Seraph would wrap his wings around himself, thrash in the sheets, and be pacified once his fingers were wrapped around the silver ring.

Soon Seraph's entire cottage was flooded with light, which meant it was time to wake up. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he stretched his wings in the morning light. He tossed his boxers to the floor as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Warm water and steam slid over Seraph's slim-but-toned figure as he lathered up his entire body. Once he flapped the water out of his wings, he slid on his boxers, black pants, a black shirt, and his black and silver robe to finish off his outfit. With his staff in hand, he stared out the window into the deep blue sky and then made his way into the city to start his day.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang flipped through file after file, doing his best to try and find something to hold his interest for more than thirty seconds as light poured in through the window behind his desk. Mustang pushed himself away from the pile of files on the desk and grabbed a glass of water from a small cart across from him. The clear blue sky provided a picturesque scene in which Mustang found himself lost in as he stared out the window. Listlessly he gazed at a few sparse clouds as they drifted through the endless sky and spun an engraved silver ring around his finger without realizing it.

As Mustang slid his fingers over the letters which spelled out, _I will always love you. - GS_, a shiver ran up Mustang's spine. Memories flooded his head like a tidal wave and he suddenly found his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched. As he pressed a hand to the window and hung his head in sorrow, he whispered to his empty office, "Maybe...someday...I'll see you again." A tear slid down his cheek, which Mustang quickly wiped away as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, trying his best to mask the sorrow he felt.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Riza Hawkeye said as she saluted him, "I've just been given a file from Major Hughes. I believe it may be of some interest to you."

"It better be good," he responded as he turned from the window to face her. "I'm tired of reading dead end missing persons reports."

"Roy," Hawkeye said with a sense of urgency and compassion, "Hughes gave me two files about New Haven. One concerns a kind of ore which negates the effects of alchemy."

"What's the other file contain?"

"It's..." Hawkeye trailed off.

"Major, what are the contents of the second file?"

"Roy, you have to read it for yourself," she said as she shakily handed him the files.

Mustang opened the first file about the ore and flipped through a few pages before tossing it on his desk. As he opened the second file and began reading its contents, his eyes widened in shock. Tears began welling up in his eyes as they scanned line after line of text. His hands started shaking as he tore through page after page of information.

"Riza...it's..."

"Roy, please. I don't want you to go off on a wild goose chase. I don't want you to get your hopes up only to be disappointed. I was debating whether or not to even show you the file, but I thought you had a right to see it. These are merely accounts by random people who have no merit."

"Hawkeye, get me Hughes on the phone and get me FullMetal in this office as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel."

* * *

_- End Chapter I: Under The Same Blue Sky -

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue-esque chapter of my story. Reviews are much appreciated. Look for the next chapter soon. R&R please!Xoxo._


	2. Chapter II: Descending Angel

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again

A fic by Dark Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or the characters or anything. The only character I claim as my own is Gareth Sinclair.

_A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of my FullMetal Alchemist fic. I hope you enjoy! R&R please! Holler. Xoxo

* * *

_

- Chapter II:Descending Angel-

* * *

"Uhhhh," moaned Edward Elric as plopped to the ground under the shade of a tree. "Why does New Haven have to be in the middle of nowhere? It's a huge city! Why doesn't it have a train station?" 

"Stop complaining," chided Alphonse Elric. "New Haven was established as a safe haven for people during the war. They don't want any outside interference and I guess they consider a train station outside interference."

"I feel like we left Driessgart days ago. I can't believe they're the nearest town with a station. And how can New Haven be a city without a train station?"

"Look!" Al exclaimed as he stood atop the next hill on the path. "I can see a city!"

"Let's hope it's New Haven or I'm going back to Driessgart and heading back to Central."

"Ed."

"Yeah, Al?"

"Shut up."

Al sat down next to his older brother under the tree and they both remained silent. Ed slid his hands behind his head and reclined on the grass as Al stared off into the distance.

"Edward," Al said, finally breaking the silence. "I just wanted to ask you about what happened at the inn last night."

"It was nothing," Ed insisted as he shot up, his face bright red. "That guy just got the wrong idea. We were just talking and...he kissed me."

"Because it's okay if you prefer men over women."

"I said it was nothing! Drop it!"

"Sheesh."

"This is so pointless," he said as he stretched out onto the grass again.

Al stood up and walked back to the sign, his eyes fixated on something in the distance.

"Ed! Look!"

"Oh, what is it now, Alphonse?" he asked as he left his spot under the tree and walked up the hill.

The Elric brothers stared in awe as they saw smoke rising from outside the city. Lush black clouds pushed up from the ground as they filled the air. The pale blue mountains provided a deeply contrasted backdrop to the smoke rising in front of New Haven. Ed and Al rushed down the hill and ran as fast as they could to where the smoke was coming from. As they neared the gates of the city, they saw an all-out melee between men dressed in ragged crimson clothing and city dwellers.

"Al! We have to help them!"

"Yeah!"

Ed quickly transmuted a blade onto his automail and the two brothers dove into the battle, attacking anyone dressed in crimson that got near them. Suddenly a wing figured carrying a staff emerged from the gates of the city and started helping the people of New Haven to safety behind the gates. Soon the winged man made his way to where Ed and Al were fending off the crimson clad men.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he knocked an attacker to the ground with his staff. "Friend or foe?"

"My name is Edward Elric and I'm here on official military business. We saw people under attack so my brother and I thought we'd help."

"I thank you for your help, Edward, but please get the citizens into the city gates. Our guards will take them from there."

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Seraph. We can chat later. Go!"

Ed and Al tore through the attackers, fending off the attackers as they helped civilians to safety. As the number of civilians in the battle decreased, Ed ran back to Seraph who was fending off a large group of the crimson men. Suddenly a flurry of feathers surrounded Seraph and a ball of light exploded from where he was standing. When the feathers and dust had cleared, he saw Seraph standing there, unharmed.

"How'd you do that?" Ed asked excitedly.

"My wings are a natural catalyst for alchemy. I'm also a skilled alchemist. Get down!" he screamed as a man came at Ed from behind.

Seraph held out his staff and a glowing alchemy circle appeared in the air. A beam of light exploded from the center of it, knocking the man away.

"Whoa. I owe you one," Ed thanked him as his face blushed slightly.

"Heh...no problem," Seraph replied, blushing slightly as well.

"What are we gonna do about the rest of these guys? And where's Al?"

"I have to end this, now," he said as he flapped his wings and ascended into the air.

Seraph plucked a few feathers out of his wing and clapped them between his hands. An enormous column of light exploded from his hands straight into the air. Suddenly smaller beams of light twisted and twirled to the ground, causing explosions wherever they landed. As the dust settled, Seraph addressed the men in crimosn.

"Men of the Crimson Moon, cease your attacks now or you will be shown no mercy. You bandits will be killed like the scum you are."

The men of the Crimson Moon heeded the winged man's words and began gathering their wounded. Slowly they began making their way away from the battlefield. Seraph plucked another feather from his wing and tossed it into the air. A strong wind and flurry of feathers swept the retreating bandits off their feet and pushed them even further away.

"That was amazing!" Ed exclaimed as Seraph descended to the ground. "How...did you do that?"

"I don't know. Using my feathers I can do just about any alchemy using light or using the feathers as a weapon."

"Where did your wings come from?"

"I have no idea. Listen, we can chat later. I'm gonna do a sweep of the area to see if any civilians are wounded. Here," Seraph said as he handed a small pair of metal wings on a chain to Ed. "Show these to one of the guards and he'll take you to the hospital. I'll meet you there shortly."

With that, Seraph had flown into the sky and Ed started walking back to the city gates.

"Ed!" Al yelled as he came running up to his older brother. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a few scratches, Al. Let's go to the hospital."

A guard escorted the brothers to the hospital and they took a seat in the waiting room.

"Ed, I think that's the guy the Lieutenant Colonel wants us to find."

"But Mustang said the guy's name was Gareth Sinclair, not...Seraph."

"He also said he had wings. I haven't seen anyone else with wings here. He could've changed his name or something."

"We'll ask him when he gets here."

Al sat in the waiting room while the doctors bandaged Ed up. A few minutes later, Seraph walked into the waiting room and upon seeing Al, he went over and sat down next to him.

"How are you holding up, Al?"

"I'm fine, but how did you know my name?"

"New Haven may be somewhat secluded, but we have stellar intel. You're Alphonse Elric, the younger brother of Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

"Glad that's over," Ed commented as he left the examination room and pulled his red jacket around him. "A few scratches can't stop me. Oh, hey Seraph."

"Hello, Ed."

"Is there somewhere we could go and talk? I have a few questions I need to ask you regarding our assignment."

"Of course. I have a private residence on the edge of town."

The three of them started their walk to Seraph's cottage. On their walk, he showed them the statues and fountains that stood in the New Haven Square, the center of the city. They walked past the schools as well as the town hall. After half an hour of walking, they finally made it to a small field away from the buildings of the city. Wild flowers bloomed everywhere and in the middle of the brightly colored field was a large yet quaint cottage. Seraph made tea as they sat in the kitchen.

"So what exactly has the military sent you here for?

"We're supposed to confirm rumors of some kind of ore that negates the effects of alchemy."

"Ah yes, Alnegite Ore. Only rumor about it has left New Haven. No one's been able to get their hands on it since we discovered it in the mines. I'm the only one who has a sample of it, I mean, besides the scientists who've been studying it."

"Can we see it?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," he said as he went upstairs.

Seraph came back to the kitchen a few minutes later with a piece of rock in a glass test tube. Ed and Al, unimpressed, took the glass tube and looked at the ore.

"This...is it?" Al asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Yes. What were you expecting?"

"I dunno. For it to be glowing or something."

"Here," Seraph said as he took a flower from a vase and placed it on the table. "Transmute this into something, but use an alchemy circle."

Ed drew an alchemy circle and placed the flower in the center. As he pressed his hands on the edges, the circle began to light up and Seraph rolled the test tube into the glowing circle. Suddenly transmutation stopped.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Ed.

"No wonder you don't let it out of the city," Al commented as he picked the tube up again. "If this got into the wrong hands it could be a dangerous weapon."

"Exactly. That's why those men in red attacked today. They're called the Crimson Moon and they're a group of good-for-nothing bandits. That's the third time they've attacked in the past two months. So is there anything else I can help the military with today?"

"We were also instructed to find someone and bring them back to Central."

"Who?"

"There's a man named Gareth Sinclair who disappeared during Ishbal. He was a revered state alchemist, the Holy Seraphim alchemist, and was also a close friend of Roy Mustang who's now a Lieutenant Colonel. Gareth Sinclair also had wings."

"I'm sorry. I'm the only person I know of who has wings."

"We were also given a picture," Ed said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture of Gareth and Roy in their military uniforms.

"Who...I don't understand..."

"What's your last name, Seraph?"

"I...I don't know."

* * *

- End Chapter II:DescendingAngel-

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Who is Seraph? Is Gareth Sinclair alive? All these questions and more will be answered in upcoming chapters! So please R&R! I look forward to reading everyone's feedback! Holler. Xoxo_


	3. Chapter III: Memory

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again

A fic by Dark Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA blah, blah, blah.

_A/N: Welcome to chapter three of 'Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again.' I hope you're enjoying it so far. Feedback is much appreciated! R&R. Holler. Xoxo_

_

* * *

_

- Chapter III: Memory -

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I have no memory of anything beyond a few years ago. I woke up in this cottage with no memory of anything that had happened. A man and his wife said they found me injured and took me to New Haven when they fled at the end of the war. They said their home was destroyed and had to go somewhere they could start over."

"Were you wearing a uniform when they found you or anything?" Al asked.

"Follow me," Seraph requested as he went upstairs and began rummaging through a closet.

He pulled out a box that had 'past' scrawled on it in black. Inside the box was a tattered blue military uniform. There was also a tarnished handgun and a dull knife.

"There's also this," Seraph said as he pulled the chain with the silver ring out from under his shirt. "I have terrible nightmares at night and whenever I feel this ring in my hand, everything seems better."

"What are the nightmares about?"

"Battles, death, blood, fire. There's always people screaming in the background and gunfire. There's also someone standing next to me...holding my hand...but I never see their face."

"What have you been doing in New Haven for the past few years? And what happened to the people that found you?"

"Well, I became somewhat of an icon because of my wings. The mayor made me his personal assistant and I'm also involved with the security of New Haven. Everyone knows me. I'm always running errands for the mayor and I also go to the Alnegite Ore mines often to see if they need anything. The mayor gives me access to all intel reports so I know what's going on outside of New Haven. The man and wife that found me died last year. They were old and their health was failing despite the medicine doctors gave them."

"Seraph, you don't remember anything? Anything at all before coming to New Haven?"

"Not really. I have the faint image of a man in my head and...there were strong feelings between he and I, but I can't see a face. That and my dreams are all I have."

"Hewwoooo?" came a child's voice from outside the house. "Sewaph?"

"I'll be right down," he called out the window.

When they got downstairs, there was a group of children standing outside the house.

"Can we pway with the tin man?"

"Wow Al. Looks like you have a fan club," Ed commented as a smile spread across his face.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease," the children begged.

"Uh...sure!" Al exclaimed as he walked out.

Almost immediately the children were climbing all over him and laughing. After the awe wore off, they pulled him down the road to a playground towards the middle of the city.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us," Ed observed as he waved to Al in the distance.

"Let's go for a walk."

Ed and Seraph walked down a path through the field of flowers and came upon a small stream. They talked and watched fish splash around as they walked along the stream.

"So...you don't remember your parents or anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. I've tried to remember...but I just can't. What about your parents?"

"My father left when I was very young and my mother died a few years ago. My brother and I tried to revive her using alchemy and...that's how I ended up with automail and how Al ended up in that suit of armor."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's why we need the Philosopher's Stone, so we can fix everything."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I became a state alchemist when I was twelve. I was the youngest state alchemist ever. How old are you?"

"I don't know. I think around 27."

The two of them relaxed under the shade of a weeping willow tree as the sun began to set.

"It's so beautiful here. No wonder people come here to start over again."

"I love it here. It's like...Heaven. I wouldn't be happy anywhere else."

Seraph turned to Ed and they found themselves caught in each other's eyes. Seraph smiled and Ed leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Seraph's. Seraph deepened the kiss and slid his arms around FullMetal. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms under the shade of the weeping willow. Suddenly Ed pulled away from the kiss.

"Seraph...I..."

"Shhh. Come on, let's go back to my house."

As soon as they made it back to the house they were in Seraph's bedroom. Ed blushed as Seraph slid his jacket and shirt off.

"Something wrong, Ed?"

"It's just...I've never done this before and my automail..."

"What about your automail? It's a part of you, Ed, and if anyone rejects you because of that, they don't deserve you."

"Seraph..."

"Now relax, Ed," he said as he slid FullMetal's boxers off.

Once Seraph slid off his remaining clothing, they lost themselves in each other's arms and mouths again. Once Seraph satisfied Ed orally, he turned his attention to FullMetal's opening.

"Ed, this is gonna hurt a little at first, but you'll be fine."

"Okay..."

Ed moaned a lot at first, but soon Seraph's mouth demanded his attention and the pain gradually changed to pure pleasure. The more Ed moaned the harder and faster Seraph went. Soon they both exploded from pure ecstasy and Seraph slid his arms and wings around Ed.

"Seraph," he panted as he tried to catch his breath. "That was...amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, Ed. Are you sure you were a virgin?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," he replied with a smile.

The two of them took a shower together and Seraph went to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. Al came back as Ed and Seraph sat down to eat.

"So what'd you do with all the kids, Al?"

"It's was so much fun, brother! We went to a playground and the children were climbing all over me and playing on the swings and it was just great!"

"Damn. Seraph, do you mind if I use your phone? I have to make a call."

"By all means. It's in the hall."

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line. "FullMetal?"

"Hey, Major Hughes."

"What's the status of your assignment?"

"Well, we found the Alnegite Ore and we saw what it can do. Even a small amount was able to stop a transmutation."

"Hm. Were you able to secure a sample?"

"Unfortunately no. Only the scientists and a couple important people have even the smallest samples."

"I see. What about the other assignment?""

"Hughes...we think we've found him, but..."

"What do you mean you think you found him?"

"Well, we found a man with wings who looks exactly like the picture, but he doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know his real name, his age...anything beyond three years ago."

"Does he have an army uniform or anything of that sort?"

"Yeah. He's also got a handgun, a knife, and a ring that he wears around his neck."

"A ring? What kind of ring?"

"It's silver and it has an engraving with the initials _RM_ on it."

"Edward, do everything in your power to get him back to Central as soon as possible."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Ed, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and Gareth both took the alchemy exam together. They were two of the most powerful alchemists during the war and they also dated for the better part of seven years."

"WHAT?"

"Gareth Sinclair, the Holy Seraphim Alchemist, was reported as missing in action in the last few days of the war. Just recently we found reports of a winged man around the New Haven area, which is one of the reasons you were sent there."

"So...he's Mustang's ex, huh. Is that why I was instructed to contact you about this? So was this whole assignment just a farce?"

"No. Gareth was one of the most powerful alchemists we've ever had in the military. If you bring him back, maybe something will spark his memory."

"Okay, Major. We'll get him back to Central as soon as possible."

"And did I mention my daughter said her first words yesterday?"

"Goodbye, Major," he said as he hung up the phone. "Great. I lost my virginity to the Lieutenant Colonel's ex."

* * *

- End Chapter III: Memory -

* * *

_A/N: Scandalous! FullMetal sleeping with Mustang's ex who everyone thought was dead? What drama will ensue now? So it's off to Central for the Elrics and Seraph, who we now know is Gareth. But what will happen at Central? Will Gareth regain his memory? What will Mustang's reaction be when he sees Gareth is still alive? You'll find out in chapter four! Holler. Xoxo._


	4. Chapter IV: Vapor

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again

A fic by Dark Zodiac

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA blah blah blah.

_A/N: So now we now that Seraph is Gareth and that he and Mustang dated. What will happen once he gets to Central and sees Mustang for the first time in years? Read and find out! R&R please! Holler. Xoxo

* * *

_

- Chapter IV: Vapor -

* * *

Ed slumped down in his seat as he tried to get comfortable in the private cabin. The train whistle blew as it picked up speed, flying through the countryside towards Central. A few feathers poked out of Gareth's trench coat as he pulled it tighter around him.

"This is taking forever," Ed moaned as he pulled his legs onto the seat and leaned his head against the window. "And these cabins are so uncomfortable."

"Oh, stop complaining, brother."

"Yeah, Edward. At least you don't have to stuff your wings under a trench coat," he laughed as he tossed a feather over at Ed.

The two state alchemists made eye contact and exchanged big smiles. Ed blushed a little as he turned his attention to the blur of green passing by the window.

"You'd think some kind of radical group would try to take over the train or something. Sheesh."

"That's not funny, brother."

"Huh?" Gareth mumbled, puzzled.

"Ed and I just have bad luck with trains, sometimes."

A few hours later, the train pulled into Central and Gareth shook Ed awake.

"Time to wake up, Ed."

"Five more minutes," he murmured, still half alseep.

Gareth slid his arms around the half-conscious alchemist and pulled him to his feet. Reluctantly, Ed left the cabin and started walking down the aisle of the train. Ed gave up walking and Al was off the train by the time Gareth dragged FullMetal onto the platform.

"You should've left him on the train," Al commented as Ed leaned sleepily against Gareth.

"FullMetal," came a voice from behind a crowd of people. "Over here."

The three of them pushed through the crowd to where the stern, female voice originated from.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Ed said casually.

"We have a car...," she trailed off as her gaze shifted to, "Gareth?"

"Uh...yeah. That's me. Or so I'm told."

"Hawkeye, he doesn't remember anything," Ed whispered.

"What?"

"I'll explain everything on the way to HQ."

During the car ride, Ed, Gareth, and Al gave accounts of what happened while in New Haven. Gareth explained how he didn't remember anything beyond a few years and also told her about the dreams of war and the silver ring he wore around his neck.

"You don't remember when Roy gave you the ring?" Hawkeye asked in shock.

"I don't. And who's Roy? Why did he give me this ring?"

"It would be better if he explained it."

The car dropped them off at HQ and Hawkeye led them to Mustang's office, where they had to wait while Hawkeye talked with Mustang.

"Sir, he doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if everything before the past three years never happened. He has dreams that sound like Ishbal, but he can't remember anything beyond that."

"Gareth doesn't remember you...or me?"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel."

"It's...okay," Mustang responded, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Roy, it's okay to be upset. If you're not ready to see him right now, we can get him a hotel room with FullMetal for the night."

"Thank you, Riza, but that won't be necessary. Please, let them in."

"Yes, Sir," she said as she left the office.

"Is he ready yet?" asked Ed as he saw Hawkeye open the door.

"The Lieutenant Colonel is ready to see you now."

Ed and Gareth walked past Hawkeye while Al sat on a bench outside the office. Mustang faced the window and watched them enter the room in the reflection. His heart skipped a beat as Gareth slid his trench coat off and revealed his lush wings. Slowly, Mustang ran his fingers over the silver ring in his pocket as he stared at passing clouds.

"FullMetal, it's good to see you," he said as he turned to face them. "Please, tell me how your assignments went."

"Well, we saw what the Alnegite Ore can do. A small sample was enough to completely stop a transmutation."

"Interesting," Mustang said as he rubbed his chin. "Were you able to secure a sample?"

"Unfortunately we weren't allowed to take any. Only the scientists are allowed access to samples."

"Hm. And what of your secondary assignment?"

"Well, see for yourself," he said as he looked at Gareth. "He's been living in New Haven for about three years under the name Seraph. He doesn't remember anything except the past three years."

"Thank you, FullMetal. Major Hawkeye, please take Mr. Elric to your office and take down his account of what happened. And please cancel all my engagements for the day. I do not wish to be disturbed. I expect a full report on my desk in the morning."

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel."

Hawkeye made her way out, along with Ed while Gareth awaited Roy to say something in the office. Many moments of silence passed as Mustang tried to compose himself, or maybe muster the courage to say something to this familiar stranger.

"Is...there something you wanted to discuss, Lieutenant Colonel?" Gareth asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Gareth...do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No, Sir. Nothing but my time in New Haven."

"Please, call me Roy."

"Sure, Roy."

"Do you have any semblance of your former life?"

"I have some army paraphernalia in New Haven and my dreams, but that's all."

"Gareth, you and I took the state alchemy exam together. You were given the title Holy Seraphim Alchemist."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"Do you...remember me?"

"Your face seems familiar...like from my dreams or something. I have very strong feelings about the man in my dreams."

Mustang choked back tears as the words buried themselves like daggers into his heart. The love of his life didn't remember a thing about him.

"You and I were...together since we were 19, Gareth. We served during the war together. We exchanged promise rings. We...loved each other," he got out as he turned to face the window, tears sliding down his face.

"I...I don't remember you, Roy. I have a faint image of you in a dream and that's it. I still wear the ring, though. I never take it off because when I run my fingers over it, it soothes me."

"Do you know how you got to New Haven," Roy asked, as he turned to face Gareth once again.

"A man and wife said they found me injured and took me with them when they fled to New Haven."

Silence engulfed the room as Gareth awaited the next round of questions and Roy kept himself from crying. More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around Gareth and absorb the winged man back into his life, but he couldn't. Mustang wasn't talking to Gareth Sinclair, the Holy Seraphim Alchemist, he was talking to Seraph, the winged man from New Haven. Roy wanted to pull Gareth back into his life and make things like they were before, but he couldn't. He couldn't force his former flame to love him, even though he was still very much in love.

"I'm...sorry to have wasted your time, Gareth. For all these years, I prayed you were alive, and you are." He paused for a moment and considered the next words he was about to say. "I love you, Gareth, and that's why you have to go back to New Haven. You have to live your life, even if that means I'm not part of it."

"Roy...I'm sorry. I wish I could remember you, but I just can't. I don't know you. I'm sorry I'm not the person you fell in love with."

"Before you leave, I...just want to tell you about the night you disappeared...for memory's sake. The war was pretty much over and our unit was staying in an abandoned hotel. We had a fight about my wanting to stay in the army and you wanting to get out. You said you were sick of all the death and violence and I said war is a necessary part of life. We exchanged words and you left to go for a walk. A few minutes later, we heard gunshots and I took some men to look for you. All we found were bloodstains and feathers in an alleyway. We searched all night for you, but you were nowhere to be found. I was devastated, Gareth."

"I...don't know what to say, Roy."

"It's okay, Gareth. At least I can take solace knowing you're alive and well."

Mustang turned and faced the window once more as Gareth took a few steps towards him. The winged man slowly reached out to touch Roy's shoulder, but pulled away and walked out. Al was still sitting outside the office, but Gareth walked right past him and out of HQ. The Lieutenant Colonel walked over to the window and pressed both hands against it as tears slid down his cheek. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'm busy right now," Mustang yelled, but Major Hughes entered anyway. "I said not now, Major."

"I was just handed Hawkeye's report. Gareth's alive?"

"Yes. And you just missed him."

"What? You're not keeping him here?"

"Why should I?" Mustang yelled as his eyes began to tear again. "He...he doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember anything!"

"No offense, Roy, but just what the hell do you think you're doing? You let the man you loved for the better part of seven years just walk out of your office?"

"That's out of line, Major!"

"What's out of line is your head and your heart! If you'd drop the damn military act for two minutes, you'd see you're making a mistake, maybe the biggest of your entire life, Lieutenant Colonel."

The two men stared each other down as more tears streamed from Mustang's eyes. His stomach tied itself in knots and soon he felt physically ill. Hughes pulled two chairs over, quickly motioning for the Lieutenant Colonel to take a seat before he fell over. Hughes positioned his chair across from Mustang's.

"Roy...you and Gareth had something special. What you had only comes around once in a lifetime. I don't care if he doesn't remember, you have to make him. Show him pictures...take him to places the two of you frequented. Don't let him leave again. I remember seeing your face a few days after you got back to Central. You looked dead, like a soulless zombie. I never want to see you look like that again, especially if you're going to be Fuhrer one day."

"I can't force him to be who he used to be. I love him and I'd rather he be happy without me than a distant stranger with me."

"Did you even try to help him remember? Don't you think he deserves to know who he was? He was a highly regarded state alchemist, Roy. He'd probably be a Lieutenant Colonel if he didn't go missing."

The two men stared each other down until Mustang finally conceded.

"Do you know where he went?"

"He's already left HQ. If I had to guess, I'd say he's headed for the train station. There's a train leaving for Driessgart in about 20 minutes and it's gonna be going all night."

"Excuse me, Hughes. I need to get out of my uniform."

"Good idea. Seeing the Lieutenant Colonel rushing around might rile a few people. Oh, and do you wanna see some pictures of my daughter? She just started walking by herself!"

"Hughes..." Mustang mumbled angrily as he rolled his eyes.

"Good luck, Roy."

* * *

- End Chapter IV: Vapor -

* * *

_A/N: So Roy and Gareth had a fight on that night three years ago. That's terribly sad because it's partly Roy's fault all this happened, but now he has a chance to try and make things right. Will Roy catch the train? What will he do if he does? Will he be able to make Gareth remember? Stay tuned to find out! R&R please! Holler. Xoxo._


	5. Chapter V: Some Other Beginning's End

Love Will Tear Us Apart, Again

A fic by Dark Zodiac

_A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of my first FMA slash. I hope you've enjoy it thus far and encourage you to leave comments and suggestions and such for future chapters/slahses. Without further ado, I give you chapter 5! Holler. Xoxo.

* * *

_

- Chapter V: Some Other Beginning's End -

* * *

Roy pushed through crowds of people as he made his way to the information desk.

"Is there a train leaving for Driessgart?" he ejaculated.

"Yes, but it's about to pull out."

"Which platform?"

"The third, but it's leaving and you need a ticket!"

Roy dashed down the platform as the train began to pull away, jumping on the last car as he ran out of platform to run down. Central Station faded into the background as the train pushed through the night.

"Excuse me, sir," an attendant said as Roy came in through the door, "May I see your ticket...oh, Lieutenant Colonel! I barely recognized you out of uniform. What are doing on this train? Driessgart's quite out of the way."

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a man, about my age, height, and weight, wearing a trench coat?"

"I've seen a lot of people, Sir, but I'll keep my eyes open. Is this someone we should be worried about?"

"No, not at all. He's an acquaintance of mine. Please, don't be alarmed."

"No problem, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Oh, and please keep my presence under wraps. I don't want to rile anyone on the train."

"Of course."

The attendant went to the next car and Roy followed a few minutes later. There weren't many people on the train, a few families heading home, a few guys staring thoughtfully out the window, and somewhere Gareth was waiting for Roy, though he didn't know it yet. There was a sudden jolt which shook the train and caused some screams from the frightened children. The loudspeaker crackled and then a voice was heard over it.

"Passengers of this Driessgart headed train, don't be alarmed. The People's Eastern Liberation Front has taken control of the train. No one will be hurt as long as they cooperate and don't give us any trouble. Right now, there are men armed with some pretty powerful weaponry patrolling each car of the train. So sit back and relax while we chat with Central."

Two armed men stood up at the front of the car Roy was in. They told everyone to sit tight and not to try anything funny. Roy narrowed his eyes and looked around the car. A mother and her daughter huddled together in their seats, tears running down the daughter's face as she clung to her mother for dear life. Roy slowly slid his Pyrex glove on.

In the next car up, Gareth stared out the window as the armed extremists patrolled the aisle and scaring the small children.

"Hey you," one of them asked, addressing Gareth. "Wutcha got under that coat?"

"Wings," he said blandly.

"Don't be screwin' with me."

"Look, take my coat off and you can see."

The man apprehensively reached out and pulled Gareth's trench coat off, revealing a pair of beautiful, white wings.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the man as he recoiled in shock. "You really do have wings!"

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly there was a commotion from the car behind them and the two armed men ran to see what was going on. A wall of flame blocked their entrance to the car as smoke filled the car. Roy charged at them from behind the flames, knocking the two extremists to the ground and kicking their guns away.

"Roy!" Gareth exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"Gareth! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"Why?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gareth saw one of the downed men pull a derringer from a pouch on his pants and take aim at Roy. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms and wings around the Flame Alchemist and pulled him to the floor as the man got a shot off before collapsing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a spurt of red exploded onto Gareth's wings, his eyes widening in terror as they met Roy's. As Mustang hit the floor wrapped in Gareth's wings and arms, and as Gareth stared deep into his eyes, something clicked. Images...memories began taking shape in Gareth's mind as he felt himself melt into Roy's eyes.

"Roy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the bullet just grazed my side. I'm fine."

Tears streamed from Gareth's eyes as he stared at Roy.

"Gareth? What's wrong?"

"I remember, Roy," he said as he got to his feet and gave Mustang a hand. "I remember everything. Is the last car clear?"

"Yeah, why? What are you thinking?"

"We get everyone to the last car, detach it from the rest of the train, and then take on whoever's in charge. As it is they're probably in control of the switch board, so we won't be able to call Central til we take them out anyway."

"That could endanger the passengers. Doing a car-by-car sweep would be more effective."

"I'll take the high road and double back."

"Just like old times, Gareth. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

Gareth slid out an open window and glided along above the train while Roy slid the door to the next car open and burst in. While flames engulfed the terrorists and smoke filled the cars, Gareth flew to the engine and perched above the window. A few feathers slid into the open window and one of the extremists stared at them in confusion.

"Where did these come from?" he asked his partner as he turned around.

A sudden burst of wind and feathers provided an ample distraction for Gareth to slide through the window and knock out the two extremists.

"You two okay?" he asked the men shoveling coal.

"Yeah, now take out those other bastards."

"Already on it!" he said with a smile.

The switchboard was in the next car, as were about four armed men. Gareth peered through the window and watched as the extremists walked up and down the aisle while some hostages cowered in their seats. The Holy Seraphim Alchemist plucked a few more feathers from his wings before slamming the door opening and filling the air with a flurry of feathers. While Gareth liberated the switchboard and took the leader of the operation in custody, Roy was cleansing the last car of bad guys.

"Gareth! You okay?" he asked as he opened the door and saw him standing in front of the switchboard room."

"Yup."

"I'll call Central."

"I'll check on the passengers."

The train returned to Central Station an hour later and all the extremists were taken into custody. The military took them away while Gareth tended to Roy's injury.

"Take your shirt off, Roy!" Gareth demanded as plucked a feather from his wing. "Let me put a bandage on the wound."

"You just want to see me with my shirt off."

"You're cocksure as ever," he shot back as he slapped the wound and walked away.

"AHHHHHH!"

"It's good to have you back, Gareth. You always could keep Roy in line," Hawkeye said with a chuckle as she watched Roy double over in pain. "I think that was a little harsh, though."

"So you remember everything now?" Hughes asked as he sat down next to Hawkeye.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, my memory wasn't great to begin with, but at least I remember who I am."

"Do you remember everything from when you didn't know who you were?"

"Like it was yesterday...because it pretty much was yesterday. I remember my time in New Haven and everything. Now I'm going to go see if the paramedics have Roy patched up yet."

"I see you still can't resist," Roy commented as the paramedics left and Gareth sat next to him.

"I never could."

"Gareth...I..."

"So when did they make you Lieutenant Colonel?"

"A month after you disappeared. It helped because I didn't have time to think about anything except work."

"And you deserve to be a Lieutenant Colonel. You overcame a lot on the battlefield."

"Because you were with me. I never fell out of love with you, Gareth, even after you disappeared."

"You were always in my dreams, even though I didn't know who you were. And I never took your ring off."

Gareth ran his fingertips down Roy's cheek and along his chin, gently pulling his face forwards. Their lips connected and soon the kiss deepened as Roy slid his tongue between his companion's lips.

"Your kiss is still the same, Roy."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good kisser."

"Pretty good ass kisser. And to think I once found your arrogance charming."

"You still do."

"You're impossible. Oh, and uh, I was wondering if I could ask a favor, Lieutenant Colonel."

"And what will I get in return if I do this favor?"

"Something you've always wanted."

"Hmph. Which would be?"

"An angel all to yourself."

"And what's the favor?"

"Send a few troops to protect New Haven and I'll give the Fuhrer a sample of the oh-so-sought-after Alnegite."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, and I could use somewhere to stay for the night."

"Heh."

The next day, Hawkeye knocked on the door to Mustang's office, but got no response. She waited a few seconds and knocked again, producing the same result. Riza let out a sigh and opened the door, only to find Roy asleep on his desk in a puddle of his own drool. She coughed loudly a few times until the Lieutenant Colonel snapped awake.

"Oh, Hawkeye, it's just you."

"I take it you didn't get much sleep last night."

"About half an hour and it hurts to sit."

"How'd your meeting with the Fuhrer go? He seemed interested in everything that was going on with Gareth."

"If Gareth wants, the Fuhrer will personally reinstate him as the Holy Seraphim Alchemist along with the rank First Lieutenant. You'd finally have someone to help you with all that paper work."

"Have you told Gareth yet?"

"He took the phone off the hook and went to bed this morning."

"The Fuhrer always held the two of you in high regard."

"Mmmhmmm," Roy moaned as his set his head on the desk again.

"Before you doze off again, Colonel, I have a report regarding the hijacking yesterday."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled as he shifted his head. "Leave it on my desk."

Hawkeye opened the stapled pages of the report and left them on top of Roy's head.

"Uhhhhhh," came a moan as Hawkeye pulled the doors shut as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Hawkeye came back and told Roy she'd called him a car to take him back to his apartment.

"First Lieutenant and my title back?" Gareth asked, surprised, as Roy plopped down on the bed.

"That's if you want to come back to the military, Gareth. I mean...this whole situation is what tore us apart last time."

"It was more than just the military, Roy. You know that."

Roy stared at Gareth from the other side of the bed. The setting sun was hidden behind dark clouds and the gentle rain quickly became a downpour.

"Does the offer have an expiration date?"

"The sooner the better."

"Did you ask the Fuhrer about my request?"

"He said he'd contact the mayor of New Haven ASAP regarding a small military presence in order to protect the Alnegite mine."

"I have one more request."

"What do you want now?"

"Take a week off and come to New Haven with me. I can help with negotiations and such and...I want you to see it."

"It's...hard right now. There were two more train hijacking threats and we're trying to do all we can to prevent them."

"The threats never seem to happen, yet the spur of the moment ones happen pretty regularly."

"Are you making a stab at how I do my job?"

"I'm not gonna argue about it with you."

"No, please go on."

"No! This is the same argument we had three years ago and it's going to come down to one thing: work over personal life. I didn't even give an answer yet and you're getting defensive then jumping down my throat."

"You're twisting everything around."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Roy."

"What! Where are you going?"

"New Haven. The Fuhrer will have my answer in a week."

"But why?"

"I have to do some thinking and Central just clouds my mind. Plus I have some unfinished business to tend to."

"What kind of unfinished business could you possibly have?"

"I was more than just a winged alchemist in New Haven. I had duties, too."

"Does that mean you're coming back?"

Gareth's silence tore at Roy's heart, as the winged man avoided making eye contact.

"Are you coming back?" Roy asked again.

"Are you coming with me?"

Silence.

* * *

- End Chapter V: Some Other Beginning's End -

* * *

_A/N: Uh...I hope you've been enjoying it so far. I'm thinking one or two more chapters and then it's over. Roy and Gareth are back together, but they're having the same fight they had three years ago! Will they be able to bridge that gap before Gareth leaves? Will Gareth come back and retake the title Holy Seraphim Alchemist? Will Roy go with Gareth to New Haven? Stay tuned to find out! R&R please! Holler. Xoxo._


End file.
